Like A Dream
by heavenboundcas
Summary: Friends, family, love, a wedding. And two very late brothers. Sabriel one shot with Destiel thrown in, too.


"_Colors and promises..._

_...but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer"_

**-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Sam! You ready yet? You should've been out here five minutes ago!"

Charlie stuck her head in her bedroom, where Sam was standing in from of the mirror, trying to get rid of his anxiety by messing with his tie. His fingers kept fumbling over it each time he tried to fix it and he would have to re-start. He felt like he was suffocating in the suit.

"What, uh, yeah, I'm almost ready just hang on a second."

Charlie didn't say a word, just rolled her eyes at him, and shut the door. Sam stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. He looked himself up and down, making sure he looked good. Or at least presentable. He fixed his tie once more, finally making it look good enough so Charlie won't kill him when he walked out there.

He heard a laugh outside, and walked across the room to the window to take a peek outside. The entire backyard was crowded with people, family and friends, all waiting. Sam was able to scout out his mother and father talking to Bobby, while Jo and Ash standing by the cake, looking up at it and Sam closed his eyes and sighed, hoping to high heaven they weren't thinking of just taking a huge chunk of it now.

Other people crossed his line of vision; Garth, who couldn't stand still, he had been excited for this for weeks, little Anna who really wasn't that little anymore, staring at all the flowers that Charlie had picked out. Chuck, standing at the alter already, getting ready. Everyone had thought that having him there to marry the happy couple would be the best thing. And finally, Gabriel, who was ready long before Sam, dressed in his best suit and favorite blue tie, and standing next to Chuck, talking to him and laughing. Sam's stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of walking out there. He wanted to be here, of course, he would never second guess this. Not this. Not Gabriel. But damn, he was so nervous.

More people were showing up as he watched. Lucifer, Michael, more of Gabriel's family and many more people were sitting, and some talking about what Sam had been really worried about. The one missing thing.

Or the two, actually.

Sam sighed and stood up straight, dropping his hand that was opening the blinds apart. He pulled on his suit jacket and was about to turn around and walk out the door when it flew open.

"Sammy!"

"Hello, Sam."

Dean and Cas walked in, Dean shouting and Cas giving a simple smile and hello. Well, Cas walked in, Dean run to his brother and hugged him. Sam shockingly gave him a back and looked over his brother's shoulder at Cas.

Cas had ditched the trench coat that Dean had bought him forever ago and stuck to a simple suit today, completed with his blue tie.

Cas had the biggest smile that Sam had ever seen on him and it made him forget for a second that they were late.

For a second.

Sam pulled away from his brother and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Where in the hell have you two been, you shouldv'e been here hours ago!"

"Oh yeah, uh about that.." Dean looked at the floor and then at Cas, who moved forward to stand by Dean.

"I was up perfectly on time this morning, but this one," He looked over at Dean. "Had been out the night before with my brother, and came home way too late and drunk off his ass."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Cas.

"I was not that bad, okay."

Sam stood there, still a bit shocked at his brother, even though he wasn't surprised. Dean had told him they had been going out, but he hadn't expected him to be this late.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I'm sure Mary has been wondering where we are, I'll go make sure she knows we're not ditching your brother's wedding."

Cas gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to the hallway where Charlie was standing with a clipboard, automatically grabbing his arm to take him outside to the back.

Sam looked back at his brother, who's smile was as big as Cas's and wouldn't leave. He put two hands on his little brother's shoulders and looked at him.

"Good thing you had Cas take you to get this thing instead of me. I couldn't even pick mine out," Sam chuckled at the thought of his older brother standing in a suit store and standing there, completely confused.

"Dude, what is with your tie? Come on, if you don't look right, Charlie's gonna kill us both."

Dean managed to make Sam's tie look like it was suppose to, finally. Dean's own tie was set perfectly, green to match his eyes. It was the same as Sam's, while Gabe's and Cas's were both blue. He figured that was a set up of Cas's

Cas always liked clothes that match his own and Dean's eyes, whether Dean knew it or not. Sam had picked up on it a long time ago, and he was sure that Cas didn't had to try anymore.

"Don't be nervous, okay?"

Sam looked at his brother, eyes gone huge.

"Don't say that to me. Because that's just gonna make it worst."

Dean chuckled and looked towards the door behind him.

"Okay, well, look," He looked up at Sam, who looked like he was about to either cry or puke and Dean wasn't sure which would be worst. "Everything is going to go the way that it's suppose to. Because Charlie has everything planned and nobody is going to step out of line with her because, wow, have you seen the outside?"

Sam nodded and smiled. Having Charlie be the wedding planner hadn't been the greatest thing in the world at the start, because she really didn't know what she was doing, but the girls on each side of the family helping, she managed to put together a small family centered wedding. Instead of a church, they were using Charlie's huge backyard that had nothing in it but grass that never seemed to stop growing. Charlie and Jo had picked out all the flowers, and Mary had helped with the set up. Sam thought it all looked perfect. He couldn't stop thanking Charlie.

"Sam! Dean! Get out here now!"

Speaking of which.

"We better go," Dean said, walking towards the door, Sam slowly trailing behind him. Dean stopped in front of the backyard door and looked at his little brother. He still couldn't believe that his little brother was getting married. He had always wanted Sam to happier than anyone else, to have a good life. And now he was going to have that.

"You ready?"

"No."

"That's the spirit."

Dean pushed the doors open and they walked out together. The first thing that Sam saw was Gabriel. Standing there. He was talking to Cas, who was standing sort of behind him, holding the ring in his hand. Sam's heart skipped a beat when he saw it, so small and simple, but meant so much.

Gabriel looked up when the doors opened and looked at Sam. His smile was priceless and all of Sam's nervousness flew away. He felt completely at ease and ignored the way that the crowd was smiling and the way Charlie was jumping with excitement in the back corner.

A few people were left standing, but were quickly taking their seats. The brothers walked up the walk way that just the grass, which three rows of white chairs on each side. Sam stared forward the whole time, not taking his eyes off of Gabriel. When they got to the left of the alter, Dean stood off to the side of Sam, and looking at Cas. Not that Sam noticed.

He didn't notice his mother already tearing up in the front row, Chuck speaking the beginning words as at every wedding, Cas winking at Dean, or how the wind was calming down. All he could see was Gabriel.

The vows were the same as with every wedding. Cas had wanted them to write their own vows but Sam and Gabriel both disagreed. They wanted it to be simple, but perfect.

Cas handed Gabriel the ring, and Dean pretended to have forgotten his, causing Cas to shoot him a dirty look that Dean responded to with a wink.

Anna loudly said an "Awwwwww!" from the back of the room when Gabriel and Sam said "I do".

Sam was the only one who heard Gabriel when he said, "Dammit, Anna." Sam chuckled at it under his breath, and Gabriel stared up at him.

Sun was shining on Sam's face, making his eye's shine and to Gabriel, it made everything more perfect. He had been waiting for today for months, hiding his nervousness with smiles. He knew Sam had been nervous, it showed all over his face, and when Cas and Dean, those idiots, had been late, he knew that Sam was holed up in Charlie's room, freaking out more or less. He had almost gone in there, but was forced by Charlie to wait out at the alter like a good soon-to-be-husband. Instead, Gabriel talked to his dad, Chuck, instead, trying to take the edge off.

When Cas had shown up and told him Dean was talking to Sam, Gabriel knew things were about to start, and his heart took off. He felt like running around throughout the yard, with a huge smile plastered on his face, but he kept it inside, standing there on point, waiting. He had been asking Cas about the ring when he heard the doors open. And there was Sam.

Sam, the one that he had been waiting for. The one that he had waited for, for a long time. The years of friendship, of love, the months of planning, all came down to this. This was it. It was real.

He watched as Sam's own nervousness fade away as soon as he saw Gabriel and he couldn't help but smile at him. He felt like running down the isle and pulling Sam up here.

Once the two Winchesters made it to the alter, he barely heard a word his father said. He focused on Sam, and his sun bright eyes staring back at him.

So they were both surprised when they heard Dean laugh.

"Guys, come on. You're suppose to kissssss." Dean drew out the word, and gave Sam a little push forward, and before Cas could yell at him or Gabriel could laugh, Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel. Not a simple kiss. Nothing small. In both of their minds, it was the best kiss they had ever received in their whole lives. They stood there like that and then people started clapping and cheering. Sam leaned up a little and Gabriel looked up at him. Neither of them had ever seen the other so happy. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked.

"I just love you."

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh too.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other and then looked at the crowd, who were all standing and clapping, Mary crying, Anna cheering and yelling, and Dean and Cas standing with each other off to the side of the couple, watching as their brothers stared at each other, happier than anyone had ever seen them.

Gabriel took Sam's hand and lead the way down the walkway, smiling at his sister and his brothers, Sam smiling at his own little family and his brother who waved at him, a simple juster of 'I love you, Sammy.'

Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand and he looked up at him. They had gotten to the end of the walkway and people were standing up and walking towards them to give hugs.

"How many times can I tell you I love you today before it gets annoying?"

Sam expected Gabriel to laugh at him but instead he looked him in the eyes.

"How many times can I tell you I love you back?"

Sam laughed this time as their families hugged them and told them how happy they were for the. Dean and Cas were the first to get there, grabbing their brothers, and telling them how they better not screw this up.

Gabriel and Sam would look at each other over the shoulders of friends, not wanting to be apart from each other. Charlie finally came up to them and they spilled hundreds of thanks you's out.

"Really guys, it was the best thing I've ever done. No need for thank you's. Just one thing."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked, his arm over Gabriel's shoulder, holding him close.

"That I get to help plan you two's wedding," She said, looking towards Dean and Cas.

Cas blushed bright red and Dean's eyes went huge.

Gabe and Sam laughed at their brothers.

"Yeah, Cassie, you better start working on that," Gabriel said to his little brother as he leaned out of Sam's arm, and took his arm, leading him inside and in the hallway where nobody could see them.

"Good to be away from everyone all at once," Gabriel said, looking up at Sam.

"Tell me about it," Sam leaned against the wall, and slid down to sit, his knees up and his arms stretched in front of him.

Gabriel sat next to him and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, Sam leaning his own head on Gabe's. They sat like that for a few minutes, silent, listening to their families talking and laughing.

"I can't believe we finally did it," Gabriel muttered.

"It was amazing," Sam muttered back. Gabriel could feel the smile spread on Sam's face.

"It felt like a dream, like I always thought it would be."

Gabriel sat his head up, making Sam's move too, and they looked at each other.

"Well, I'm just glad I able to be apart of your dream, Sammy."

Sam gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gabriel leaned up a little, Sam leaned down, and they shared one last kiss, the second best kiss that they ever had, before Sam stood and held out his hand to his husband, and walking back out to their families, hand and hand.


End file.
